poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics Year 1 - Chapter 1/transcript
Here is the transcript of CTaRAoIGAU Comics Year 1 Chapter 1 (DC Comics, Tom Taylor, Jheremy Raapack, Nighlocktheawesome, Ryantransformer) (From the creators of Mortal Kombat) (Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us) (Chapter One) (Present) (We see Batman and Nighlock overlooking Gotham from a rooftop) Batman (Insurgency):(thinking) Gotham has fallen silent. Nighlock (Insurgency):(thinking) The night is no longer broken by the sounds of crime. Children are no longer woken by the sudden crack of a gunshot. There are no more cries in the darkness. No tires screech as wailing sirens chase desperate men and women through narrow streets. Batman (Insurgency):(thinking) In a way, this is the Gotham we've always dreamed of. (we see the grim expressions (well, Batman's anyways, since Nighlock's mask covers his whole face)) Nighlock (Insurgency):(thinking) But this is no dream. Batman (Insurgency):(thinking) This is a perversion. This is a nightmare. Nighlock (Insurgency):(thinking) It is the silence of fear. (We see they are watching a group of soldiers patrolling the streets) Batman (Insurgency:(thinking) It is the silence broken only by the sound of marching feet. A sound that echoes around the world. Nighlock (Insurgency):(thinking) Marching feet. The rhythm of dictators. Batman (Insurgency):(thinking) Our world is now ruled by the iron fist-'' (we see they are looking at banners with the symbols of Superman and Ryan F-Freeman) Nighlock (Insurgency):(thinking) ''Of a Man of Steel and Prime-Prince of Friendship. (5 years ago) (We see Superman and Ryan sleeping in their respective beds) Superman:(thinking) Faster than a speeding bullet. Ryan F-Freeman:(thinking) More powerful than a locomotive. Superman:(thinking) Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. (suddenly, their shoot open) Ryan F-Freeman:(thinking) Super hearing trumps all of that tonight. (they both sit up as we see they are sleeping with their wives, Lois Lane and Aria Blaze) Superman:(thinking) Because tonight, we woke up to the single greatest sounds we've ever heard-'' (Lois and Aria wake up, a little worried) Lois Lane: Clark? What is it? Smallville?.... Aria Blaze: Ryan? What is it? Ryan?.... Ryan F-Freeman:(thinking) ''The sound of two heartbeats coming from two people. (They get up and begin pacing the floor in worry) Superman: We need to get everything checked thoroughly. We'll contact S.T.A.R Labs. There are people there we trust to be discreet. Lois Lane:(trying to get their attention) Clark. Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman:(him and Clark ignore her) There shouldn't be any danger in the first trimester, but we're not leaving it to chance. We'll need bigger places, obviously. Aria Blaze:(trying to get their attention) Ryan! Clark! Superman:(he and Ryan ignore her) Maybe we should consider moving away from Metropolis. Smallville would be a much safer and more privet place to raise a child with powers. Although, we'd prefer Metropolis High to- (In annoyance, Lois and Aria throw books at their heads, finally getting their attention) (Tonk) Ryan F-Freeman:(he and Clark pick up the books) Did you two just throw books at us? Lois Lane: You're both invulnerable, we should be able to throw satisfyingly hard objects at you two sometimes. (They both get up and head over their husbands as they wrap their arms around them) Aria Blaze: We're glad our children already have a high school plan, but we need you to slow down those super-speed brains. (they go into to kiss their husbands) Lois Lane: Let's just enjoy this moment. (Bzzzzzt) (Ruining the moment are Lois and Aria's phones, annoying the four) (Lois and Aria check them) Aria Blaze: It's the Planet. An anonymous tip. Councilman Ives is taking a payoff at the docks tonight. (they start getting dressed) Superman: We should come with you. Lois Lane: Oh, should you? I don't remember you two being protective before finding out we were pregnant. Aria Blaze:(jokingly) Ah-ha! You're plans are finally apparent, aliens. You have come to this planet only to breed! And you've chosen Earth's most beautiful women for your nefarious alien shcemes. Lois Lane: Clark, Ryan, we're not spending nine months sitting on the couch, getting fat, while you go out and fight death rays. That's not how we operate. Ryan F-Freeman: We'll worry. Aria Blaze: We know. Lois Lane:(sarcastically) If only there was some way you could keep an eye on us at all times. If only you had some sort of incredible X-ray vision combined with telescopic vision and... Wait a minute.... (they then notice Clark and Ryan looking out the window) Aria Blaze: What is it? Trouble? Superman: We're not sure. Maybe. Lois Lane:(assuringly) Then we both have somewhere to be. Don't worry. Jimmy and Human Photo Finish will be with us. We need photos of the handover. (They kiss their husbands) Aria Blaze:(encouragingly) Go. Save the world. (Cut to Batman and Nighlock punching some thugs while two of them reach for guns inside their jackets) Thug 1 and Thug 2:(grunt) (Just then, Clrak and Ryan appear behind them) Ryan F-Freeman: What are you two doing in Metropolis? Batman:(he and Nighlock kick the thugs trying to grab their guns with a crck) We're on our way to S.T.A.R Labs. Something sensitive was taken. (they then force palm the two thugs) Superman: You should've called. (he and Ryan fly off) Ryan F-Freeman: Meet us up top when you're done. (Later on a rooftop) Superman: We have news. Nighlock: Lois and Aria are pregnant. Ryan F-Freeman:(surprised) How did you-? Batman: You're both sweating, your pupils are dialated, and your left hands are shaking. You two don't usually show any signs of stress or fear. The last time we you two this afraid, you were facing Doomsday and Tirek. Nighlock: And we doubt it's Doomsday and Tirek- Batman:(finishes the sentence) -You're both grinning like idiots. Nighlock: Though, Ryan always grins like an idiot. (Cut to the docks) (We see Lois, Aria, Jimmy, and HPF hiding in the shadows) Jimmy Olsen:(off screen) He's not coming, Lois and Aria. Lois Lane:(off screen) Let's give our corrupt councilman 10 more minutes to show, Jimmy. Human Photo Finish:(off screen) Who shows up late to their own payoff? (we then see them hiding between some crates) Jimmy Olsen: You know, if we had an hours' sleep for every anonymous tip we've followed to nothing, we'd be a couple of far more well rested people. Aria Blaze:(sees something)(whispering)(shushes them) Lois Lane:(sees it as well)(whispering) Get your cameras ready. Two people are here. (They see two people in coats and wearing hats) Human Photo Finish:(whispering as she and Jimmy raise their cameras) That's not the councilman and his bodyguard. They- (suddenly, they find two guns against their lenses) (cut back to Batman, Nighlock, Superman, and Ryan) Superman: We want you two to be the godfathers. (Batman and Nighlock remain silent, caught off guard) Ryan F-Freeman:(proudly) Hey, look at that, the 'World's Greatest Detectives' are surprised. Superman: We heard their heartbeats, guys. (As they overlook Metropolis, Batman smiles while Nighlock smiles under his mask) (cut back to the docks) (bang! The guns go off, and the bullets go through the lenses of the cameras, between Jimmy and HPF's eyes, killing them, as they fall to the ground with thuds) Aria Blaze:(shocked) Jimmy! Photo Finish! (the figures raise their hats a little, revealing familiar evil smiles) The Joker: We've got some Jimmy and Human Photo Finish on our shoes. (We see Ryvine Sparkle, Harley Quinn, and Twivine Sparkle are with him) Ryvine Sparkle:(smiles evilly) Hi, Lois. Hi, Aria. (to be continued)